Life Changing Experience
by MissMandiM
Summary: When Edward leave heart broken bella, she tried to get over it but meets someone ne..who is it?
1. Why? and How Come?

**Author's Note:**

A.N---Hello, everyone that might read this, this is my first FanFic. So go easy on me please lol. I can take constructive advice, just nothing to terribly harsh. But I know I am not a very good speller so I will do my best;)  
I came up with idea like really out of nowhere; I promise this is all my own work and idea's. Will post when I can and I am a teenager so it could be hard for me sometimes. I also have a fractured wrist, which kinda makes it hard lol.  
Most of these characters are Stephenie Meyer's and I have thought of two kinds ways to do this story.  
So i may make another one like with a different beginning.  
Plus New Moon is my favorite book then Breaking Dawn ;)  
Well I hope you enjoy, this takes place after Edward leaves Bella.

Side Note; This is not exactly like New Moon there some events that will happen in my story that are totally different then New Moon.

Chapter 1 Why and How come?? BPOV

When I thought my life was perfect everything came crashing down and disintegrating in front of my very own eyes. My life was complete with _him_. I still can't say _his_ name, I can barely think it with out breaking down, and crumpling in front of everyone. My life with _him_ was amazing, outstanding, words cannot describe the way I loved him, and thought that he loved me, but I guess I was wrong. I had never felt so much love for one person. _He_ made moving to Forks worth something.  
His words still haunt me, and make my body agonize.  
I remember these words so strongly like they were said right to my face every time I thought them....  
**Flash Back**  
We got my house after him asking if it was okay if he could come over. I was quite relieved that he asked to come over.  
He turned to me and said "Come for a walk with me" before i could say anything he was tugging on my hand pulling in to the forest a crossed my house. I could tell from right there that is was not going to be good.  
I was still kinda in shock when he began talking the words didn't really click until I told him I would come with him, to where he was going i would go too.  
Then he said, "Bella, I don't want you to come with me."  
Did he really just say those words to me?? At that moment he said those words to my face, everything we had flashed in front of my eyes. Almost causing me to diminish right in front of him.  
I asked very overwhelmed now with thick emotion "You...don't...want me?"  
His words cut me so deep beyond repair.

I came back to the present not knowing when i began thinking those words like sting of a million bees; I wished they would over power me and kill me.

When I was back to my body after being far away with the words that always cut me so so deep to the bottomless pit of my heart, i realized someone waving their hand in front of my face. Oh! crap this was Charlie I had tried so hard to hide it from him, to show him I was getting back to normal.  
"Bells??" Charlie said with sadness in his voice  
"Yes dad?" I said trying to erase _his_ words for my mind.  
"You Ok??" he asked with concern


	2. The Present

Chapter 2 The Present

"Oh what?? Yeah dad I am good, just thinking about this math test I have to take tomorrow" I said quickly, hopefully fast enough  
"Umm okay then" He said trying to hide the worry in his voice.  
" I am going to go to bed now, night dad love you" I spoke the words trying to hurry to get out of there before I lost it.  
"Night Bells, love ya too" Charlie said staring at me.

I quickly ran upstairs, throwing myself down on my bed. I began sobbing, I truly hated myself, and I let my self-go to far.  
I guess I cried myself to sleep because I woke up with dirty makes coming from my eyes, from those bloody tears.  
Ugh! Why did I have to do that, I am sure Charlie saw right through me.  
When I woke I went to look out my window, seeing if Charlie had left yet. I was already really confident that he had already left, he had thank god.  
I arrived at school kinda early. I noticed that there was a new kid, he was quite attractive. My body froze right there, Bella you haven't noticed anyone since Edwa- he left! This was different I couldn't believe my heart pick a beat up to of nowhere when I noticed him.

Chapter 2 part 2

My My he was...um what's the word I thought in my mind, I couldn't think of a word. He wasn't as gorgeous as Ed- **HIM**. Why do I keep doing that?? Ugh! That was just making me hate myself by the second even more. Every time I did that the whole in my chest festered and growing, making me think of this poem I wrote...  
Life and Love go on....  
Every time I think about what we could be, something is always in the way blocking like a wall threatening not to let anyone pass. But then I have to think wow I am crazy and I would never be able to be with you, not in 10 years or in a century. I just keep trying to kick the thought out of my head, maybe to the curb just for a while to clear my mind, but hey we can all dream right...

Him and I talk a lot and are good friends but why would I ruin that with the way I feel, maybe I am just scared to know the way he feels. I would rather be close as we now then make some stupid move and demolish what we have.

When life and love move onward will my heart? Even though it festers like gasoline being set a blaze, each and every time reopening sores that were patched from long ago, but now being set on flames causing them to get wider each and every occasion. My question is when and how long will it take to stop these aches and worsen pains that shoot through my unfeeling heart. But not exactly neither unfeeling nor numbing like wishing it would be to stop the crushing and shattering of the nothingness of my unfeeling heart.

He searches like nothing is there like he is waiting for her emerge out of thin air, but how can I be positive, I don't think he realizes I am here no matter what for him, always by his side for hard times and the wonders and things he endures.  
A life time ago its seems that we both felt the same way it seems, but the mind plays tricks on those who are in pain, possibly pain is just weakness of a broken heart, but not  
all of us know that we do have that disadvantage of a complicated heart.

(Actually written this By Mandi Mueller)

I got out my truck walking swiftly to the building. I looked at him holding his gaze. Then I immediately looked down in embarrassment. Wow Bella how could you be so stupid. You just like humiliated yourself. Didn't I? I shook a glance back at him, he was still staring after me. But Why? I was nothing special...


	3. Stunned

Chapter 3 Stunned

Walking a brisk walk to my first class, with my mind a million miles away and another million miles away in another direction. Making me think of _his_ beautiful face, and comparing it to this new boy. I didn't even know his name, which gave me the urge to go and ask him, and be flirty. Wow I was hopeless I thought to myself, I have seen this boy once and I want to be fun and flirtatious?? I guess I could say that my heart has felt alone for so long that, I am craving an intimate touch.

The other direction my brain was pulling me to was to ditch school and bury my head in the ground. Why does today have to be happening? If _you_ were still here, I wouldn't be dying every time I think of what we had or not being able to breathe every time I think _your_ name.

First class was history, Why?? I hated history. Ever since _he_ left me to die and rot in this **STUPID** town I didn't have anyone to sit by. I took my seat as the bell rang, no one sitting next to me like always. But then I caught a glimpse of that new guy walking in, Just Great I thought, just what I needed. I thought with sarcasm. I took one look around the room noticing the only open seat was next to me. Well this should be interesting no one had sat by me in forever.

"Ahh yes umm Mr. Ivan take your seat next to Miss. Swan" Mrs. Naylor said  
"Sure". He said but I still didn't know his name, I realized when he said that he had a huge smile on his face?  
Or was I just imagining that. I don't know what it was but it gave me butterflies......  
He walked down the row of desks with a happy sense in seemed into his step. He reached the desk that was next to me on my left side, and said," Hello, I am Kasey." He spoke with radiantance.

I was in awed emotion, he was speaking to me?? I am sure everyone that was seated around me was in shock, along with me, no one spoke to me in months, or even acknowledge me anymore.  
"Um Hello I'm Bella." i said a little shy and awed at the same time. I really hope that didn't show.

Man, he was charming, and adorable. In some ways he reminded me of a little boy that you knew that was going to be handsome when he got older. I would have to wait to observe and discover the rest of him..


	4. Discovering

Chapter 4 Discovering

Class flashed by in a blink of an eye. I wasn't really paying attention away, I was to busy sneaking little glances at Kasey. My he was handsome. I barley heard the bell ring, because well fine I will admit I was staring at Kasey but he was looking right back at me.

He was locking and engages his eyes with mine, so I wasn't the only guilty one. His eyes were amazing and marvelous, a color of blue turquoise with a flourishing cream green. I swore I could see forever in his eyes. I also thought I saw a look of carefulness, like he knew that my heart couldn't take much, that it would cave in under to much pressure. Like he comprehended that I was in pain, it made me wonder if he could see it in my eyes or on my face. This thought made me blush, and that caused him to smile. This was a smile of tenderness.  
Being lost in the moment Kasey and I were the last to leave class. When we walked down the hallway everyone had there eyes locked on us, causing my cheeks to get warmer and turning them crimson reddish

, Pink.  
"Bella". Kasey said nearly running to keep up with me. I was just embarrassed and wanted to be on to the next periods in the day.  
"I am sorry Kasey I have got to go". I said running away from him. I just didn't want this not now. How much can one person hold on to? I still love him. I still care for him but I know I will never be with him again. Even if Kasey and I were to have something he would end up leaving me, like _him_ before.

The day advance by hastily, I was just glad it was going by so fast. I had one other class with Kasey and I sat in the back of the room and he sat up front, when he walked in he was looking at me with pleading eyes for me to accept him and let him inside.  
The last bell finally rang, thank goodness. I nearly sprinted to my truck but I couldn't help but notice that Kasey was park three spots away from me. When I made it to my truck he was leaning against his car, it's was a Mustang Cobra GT500. I have to say that car was nice, with deep blue but light blue at the same time, with two rally strips down the cars center. Bella! I said to myself just go, remember has going to leave you like Edward done!  
I got the door open as fast as I could with out breaking the key and before Kasey could approach me. As I started my truck it roaring causing everyone to look at me, Kasey came running for me I just hit the gas and I was gone...


	5. Followed

Chapter 5 Followed

I got home in a rush, I just wanted to get out that place and away from something that could hurt even more, beyond the repair. But isn't my heart already to that point? Where I don't feel emotion about anyone other than _him_. I know I am scared to let Kasey in but what if I was too? And he just ends up leaving me like Edward did?

I ran to the front after getting out of my truck. I was so stupid I let my heart, my mind, my every being without _him_, be pushed beyond the journey of boundless measures. I was frustrated, defeated, and pissed that I couldn't get the door open any faster. I finally got the door open, I stormed threw the front room slamming the door behind me, locking too.  
I flew up the stairs, thank goodness Charlie wasn't home, and tears scare him more than anything. I entered my room slamming the door maybe even deframing that damn door, nothing could move fast enough for me at that moment.  
I threw my flustered self on my bed; I began crying frantic and violent tears of hate against myself.

I must have cried a good 45 minutes when I heard a knock on the front door? That couldn't be no one ever came and saw me.  
I looked out the window with streams of black, and dirt marks coming from my eyes. Passed the mirror on the way down looking into it. "Ugh!!" I said aloud. Hopefully no one could hear. I still didn't know who was here, I ran to the window I the front room, making sure I wouldn't be noticed. When I looked I thought I was crazy, berserk, that can't be him! Why did he have to follow me? Can't he just let me wallow in my world of stricken hurt and pain?

When I looked out the window I waned to scream but that would probably care him. What I saw was Kasey looking just as good as I saw him today, and his Cobra Mustang parked behind my battered truck.  
"Bella! please open up the door". Kasey said this, almost pleading, begging.  
"Bella I know you're in there!" spoke Kasey adding his fist to the door, hammering for me to let him in.  
He must have sat there for 30 minutes, without me saying a word to him, but I am sure he knew I was there listening to his pleading calls. After a while he stared to get restless, and sighing heavily, and began shuffling around. I was also worried that Charlie would come home, and see this boy he has never seen, which was unusual, Charlie knew everyone.

I could just see Charlie coming home and saying, "What the hell are you doing here boy! You can go back to your own house and camp out there! My Bella doesn't need anyone else right now!" I sighed at the thought of that, but it kinda made me laugh seeing Charlie being over protective.  
I looked at the clock real fast, well its only 4:15, and Charlie won't be home till 6. Should I let Kasey in? Just tell him he wouldn't want me, and that I was nothing special. But if didn't he would embarrass me twice as much as school in front of everyone, probably make Mike Newton more jealous. That thought made me chuckle just a little. Could I let him in? Would I be able to stand it?


	6. Will it go on?

Chapter 6 Will it go on? BPOV

I lied there on the floor listening to his pleading, almost desperate, calls for me to open the door. I almost did let him in once I began to get up and go to the door then I just started yelling at myself. I was such an apprehensive nervous rack. I had to be better than this, I had to show everyone I was better than this, that every time his name is said out loud that I am not in some dark corner bawling my eyes out.

Another hour went by and Kasey had left. Well thank good he did, he would have ran away if he would have saw me like this. He probably doesn't even know why  
I was dreading going to school tomorrow, I was kinda in fear to what he might say to me or if he would cause a big scene in front of everyone. At that moment I decided I would play hooky tomorrow. I'll just tell Charlie that I wasn't feeling well. Maybe even fake a scene tomorrow morning.  
I began thinking to myself that I was sad, and pretty messed up for planning to miss school for a guy. Maybe even I could ask to go visit Renee, I haven't seen her in so long, and I miss my mom. Well fer sure I will skip tomorrow and then talk to Charlie and Renee about visiting.

The next morning I woke up late, to see Charlie almost out the door, I called "Dad? Are you still here?" In a very rested and scratchy voice. "Oh Bells? Hunny, how are you feeling? You don't look so good." Charlie said in a worry thick voice. "Yeah I just don't feel very well, I think I am going to stay home today, is that okay?" I asked hoping it would be alright, and him not seeing threw me. "Do you want me to stay home with you? I can call in?" Charlie said offering.  
"No dad it'll be fine, I don't want you to catch anything". No said hurrying quickly to make this work.  
"Uhh sure okay Bells, call me if you have any problems." He spoke with a kind of stern voice. "Bye dad have a good day. I'll be fine." Hurry; hurry, I thought to myself. "Yeah, Bells you too." He spoke walking out the door.

Thank you, I got out of it. I ran upstairs feeling fine, and getting dressed in something comfortable.  
Next thing I heard I could not believe. I heard a car; a very fast and speeding car stop to screech outside my house. I ran to my bedroom window, looking, searching. What I found was, Kasey stepping out of his Mustang, wearing a dark blue flannel with black matching the pattern, then a white tank top showing his muscular chest, he had the flannel sleeves up to the top of his forearms showing his ripped arms of muscle. Then wearing a white tank top fitting him perfectly, than to finish it out he was wearing light blue jeans. I all can I could do was stare, he look so hot!

But why was he here? Can't he see that I am nothing special. He walked up to the door, I made way down stirs by then listening for him, he reached the door I could hear his heavy sigh. I wonder if this was hard for him.  
He did a swift but quite knock at the door, my heart began to jump out my chest.  
In the three seconds that past as he knocked, I opened the door. Wow how could I do that?  
As I opened door I kinda startled him, this made me chuckle just a tiny bit.  
"Uhh Hi." He said glad that I opened the door." Umm hey" I said shyly.


	7. Wow Speechless

Chapter 7 Wow speechless  
KPOV (Kasey's Point of view)

So I come to this school, totally was pissed and dreading that we move. Stupid dad, never could really stand him, we don't get a long much. Well one reason is has always a **dick**. Chuckling at myself as I thought that. Another reason is his stupid job takes us everywhere! I hate it! Anytime I meet and new girl or get some new friends I have to leave. I am in the 11th grade and thinking about going on my own for a while. But I know if was to say anything to my dad about that then he would take way my car! My car, well its my baby, I know I can be like any other guy with cars, I could stare at that car all day with eagle eyes. That car will always have a special place in my heart. Okay, I think I am done I sound crazy and insane; I kinda talk about my car as if she was my girlfriend. Hmmm.

I had gotten ready in the morning pretty swiftly, but I don't know why. To tell ya I had butterflies in my stomach. Like maybe this could be the place where is she, _her_ the girl of my dreams I guess. But then again I kinda hate this town, its always fricken raining!! I mean I came from Texas in Houston. It's like always nice and sunny plus hot.  
The first person I walked by today at this school was _albino_ compared to the people in Texas.

I arrived at school kinda making an entrance. I was going about 80 coming around that last corner. And then pulling into a parking space hammering on the brakes forcefully, skidding into the spot with screeching tires. I think that was a good enough first appearance.

I got out my car, leaving the windows open letting the music blast, and blare. I am sure people who were like 300 feet away could hear it. Good I thought. I have always liked to be the bad boy. It kinda gives you a thrill. And I have to admit sometimes it can get you the girl. Okay now I don't want to sound cocky. Lets just see how the day goes, well now that I think about it I can be the good guy, the sweetheart the ladies are always looking for.

It was 7:45 and school started at 8:00; no one had caught my eye yet. I was just there leaning against my car when guy, I have no clue this guy was like "DUDE I LOVE YOUR CAR!!" He said wow this guy was kinda scaring me. "Um thankx". I said just in a little bit of fright. He came from behind me, and I seriously didn't know he was there. He saw me jump a little knowing that he scared me."Oh sorry man didn't mean to scare you. I am Landin Coby". He said holding out his hand for a shake.

"Don't worry about it, I am Kasey Ivan." I spoke carefully and cooly."Alright man I get to get to class talk to you later." Landin called over his shoulder.  
Alright whatever then, I decided it was time to maybe head in and get my classes that's when I heard it.

I turned around listening to a beat up old pickup truck pulling in, that thing sounded like a tank. I look over my shoulder trying to see who it was, it was a girl she looked a like a senior maybe. She parked three spots down from me; she came to a stop then cutting the engine causing the truck to backfire oops. From the look on her face she was embarrassed by this truck, the way I think of it is at least she has a car.

She got out her truck slamming the down causing rusty paint chips to fall to the ground. She was walking very briskly, maybe she was late, but then as she was walking she peeked at me. Then she looked down maybe embarrassed? I couldn't tell. She was beautiful. Amazing brown eyes, so deep that I swore I could see her profound rooted-deep slow there. As I stare after her she was gone.  
I began thinking at that moment, on the spot; I had to talk to her. Maybe I should talk to Landin and see what he knows about her. I had to make that my mission today, to introduce myself and maybe get her name to that way Landin would know who I was talking about.

I went and got my classes from the office and began walking to my first period, I was 5 feet out the door when the bell rang, Ahh hell it's my first day and I am already late. I walk in knowing everyone is going to be staring, and that's when I saw her. The teacher obviously not happy that I was late ripped my class list out my hand and signed it. Stupid Bitch I thought. "Ahh yes umm Mr. Ivan take your seat next to Miss. Swan" Whatever her name was I didn't care I just looked to were the only empty desk was. There she was, I had been longing to talk to her, and there I would be seating next to her.

"Sure" I said staring at this girl who was beautiful to me, but I had a very brimming smile playing on my lips. Walking down to the open desk next to her gave me butterflies, in my long torso. I reached the desk, smiling, I said "Hello I am Kasey" I could stop smiling. She gave me a look of shock like no one had spoken to hear in months, maybe years.

I noticed some kid behind her, had a look of jealously on his face; I took a swift glance at his paper the name read Mike Newton. Could he freaking just stop staring I mean really! Unless he had feelings for Bella. Which made me want to deck him in the face.... That made me laughs out loud....


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 KPOV

Class pasted by so fast, I don't even think I was present time threw most of time, and lesson. I was looking at Bella; she looked even more lovely close up. Its like, something has been pulling me to this horrible little town of Forks, and getting closer each and every time until I was here. Maybe it was pulling me towards her. Maybe even as if she was the center of gravity. I probably sounds like I am obsessed like with her, but I don't think its like that. Its like falling love for the first time, like seeing the sun for the first time.

When the bell finally did ring, I was lost in her dark eyes of chocolate. I can't tell if she feels the same way about me, but she seemed to be losted in my gaze too. I began trying to look deeper and search harder. I could see the pain and shameful hurt she tried to hide from everyone, but she wasn't a very good actor. I could see right down to the place where she tried to hide her world of hurt, in the bottomless pit of her heart. It made me wonder what she was thinking about, looking into my eyes, but then she blushed. Geez she was a beauty, the way the blood rushed under her cheeks, causing them to turn pink.  
She got up realizing that we were still in the classroom while everyone exited. She was nearly running, but why? What did I do?

I noticed everyone staring at us as we nearly ran down the hallway. What happen to her? Who hurt her? I wonder if it was that Newton kid, I already wanted to kick the shit out of him, this just gives me even more of a reason.

"Bella". I said almost pleading for her to slow down. She didn't though. She kept the same pace. Then she said, "I am sorry Kasey I have to go." How did she say that? It was almost like she was going to cry. Because of me? That just made me hate myself even more. I already could tell that the agonizing anguish was making its way to the surface of her heart and to the brims of her eyes.  
I finally decided to let her go on with her day before me.

The periods falling up to lunch were unreal it seemed, I just kept thinking about her. I wanted to comfort her, to tell her it's going to be okay, and that I am here for her.  
When I got to the lunchroom I found Landin, and asked him if I could sit with him, he said sure. I than asked him about Bella, he told me that she was nearly dead without him. But who's him? Landin said his name was Edward Cullen, that he left her, that he was her world. And he just left her here to rot. No wonder why she was in so much despair. I suddenly wanted to know everything about him, like why he left? And left her? What he looked like, which Landin said they were pale, and the girls looked like supermodels and then the guys looked like male models, but Edward was the best looking out of the three of the boys. Him and Bella were always together. I wanted to know how long they had been dating, which was half of a year. But I know you could get attach to someone quickly.

Later that day it was 7th period, the last period of the day. I walked in the room seeing that Bella was in there in the back of the room looking away from me but peeking once or twice, its like she took apart of me, but I am sure she didn't even know. Lucky for me had to sit right up in front. Away from her. Not, that didn't feel good to be away from her.

As the last bell rang Bella was nearly running out of the class room, I got up as quickly and swiftly as possible, then cutting a crossed the parking lot beating her there. When she got there I was leaning against my car, just looking casually her way. She was in a hurry I could tell, she almost broke the key trying to get it in the key slot. She jumped in fast slamming the door behind her. Then turn the key to start the engine, while she was doing this was walking over to talk to her. She must have seen me coming because I reached her window and she it the gas, and the truck roaring in protest, but she was gone...

Landin ran over to me, trying to talk to me. I just stuck my hand up and grabbing my keys out of my pocket, running for my door. Turning the key and music blaring as I ripped out of that parking space. I knew I had to go after her, I just had to. I was doing about 70 going around the corner to the highway drifting just a little, and laying some rubber. I am sure she was already at her house; it had been like 10 minutes ago that she left; I just stood there confused, and unsure what to do.

I had driven by her house this morning just remembering what the truck looked like.  
I drove up quickly and silently; I ran up to the door and knocked. Would she hear it? Then I heard someone scream"Ugh!" it was she, was she crying? "Bella! Please open the door." I said sadly and pleading. "Bella I know you're in there!" I spoke these word adding a little pounding of my fist against the door, I just wanted to break down the door with my size 12, and run in see her. I must have sat there for an hour or so with no response. After a while I decide that maybe I should come back in the morning and surprise her.

I drove home in a sad, lonely somber. And let a tear or two, sparkle out from under my lashes. I drove into the garage parking the car, and getting out just slouching against the car, in hurt, or was it me feeling the her hurt I saw in her eyes?  
Finally I got the strength to walk to my bedroom. I began getting out of my clothes, taking off my flannel, then my white tank top. Looking at myself in the mirror, I did have abs, people always told me that they were rock hard and sexy, but I didn't care. I would trade all of that just to have her. I didn't need a pretty face, I could careless, I had black shaggyish to a point (like Jacobs). I flexed into the mirror looking at my shoulders they were form fitting, and muscular. It made me think what would she think if she saw me without a shirt on would she like it? Or I wonder if I was good enough for her, like my lips. They're full and pink, lining perfectly under my nose, would I be good enough?

The next morning I got dressed quickly planning on going over to Bella's. I put on a black tank top and a pair of brown shorts, it's suppose to be 70 to day. I ran to my car peeling out, reaching the speeds of 70 and 80 by the time I was out of my mile long drive way. I looked one way and gunned it; I just wanted to be with her. I got to her house hammering on brakes causing screeching sounds.

I ran up to the door doing a swift knock,. Then she opened the door, looking up at me with shy eyes. She was like what 5'4, and I was 6'1 it's all-good though. She kinda startled me when opening the door I wasn't expecting it.  
I was the first one to speak, saying "Uhh Hi" saying it with a smile. Then she said "Umm Hey." in a sweet voice but shyly at the same time.

She then grabbed my hand towing me inside. Kind of shocking to me, but what was next I did not expect.


	9. Unexpected

Chapter 9 Unexpected KPOV

I was shocked this could not be happening. Did she actually grab my hand and pull me inside her house? It was clear that she wasn't planning to go to school. She answered the door wearing, a causal sweatshirt and black volleyball spandex.

I wasn't sure if I were going to school, I would be fine staying here all day; there was no point in going to school if she wasn't going to be there.

When she pulled me inside but being shy about it, but it was very adorable. I followed her into the kitchen, and then she turned around staring at me with pain filled eyes like she thought I was she to yell at her. There was a long pause, and then I broke the silence saying the most stupidest thing I could ever say to her." Bella I know about Edward and how he hurt you." I said reaching to cradle her face, but regretting what I said. She than began bawling and sobbing uncontrollably. Wow I was so stupid. "Kasey gets out!" She yelled trying to push me towards the door but she was so weak." This was horrible idea for me to let you in!" She cried still pushing me a little at a time.

I don't know what exactly happen next but to tell you the truth I don't regent it. I grabbed her chin pulling her face up to face mine. I pushed her against the door with a little of force pressing against her. I left me hand on her chin pulling her lips to mine. Her abundant full lips didn't respond in anyway, disappointed by this I started to pull back making sure I didn't hurt her even more. I was only trying to show her that I cared for her more than this _Edward_. I wouldn't leave her like _he_ did. I was trying to get her to see that I wanted to be her everything, her safe haven, her protector. But maybe kissing her was the wrong way to show her that, and probably to early, I just hated seeing her like that.

I began pulling away, but then she reacted. Did she like this? Did she like me like that? Does she want me to be all those things for her? She grabbed my face pulling it back to hers, kissing me so passionately. I didn't think she would respond but I am glad she did.  
This kiss lasted for a minute or so, but neither of us had any more air left. I was waiting to see her face bright has a cherry, but I knew it would be cute. We both pulled back at the same time looking into each other's eyes of forever. "Bella I'm sorr-" She put her index finger on my lips shushing me. "Kasey no, I am sorry. I didn't have to act that way. I don't know why I hide it I am not a very good actor." She spoke taking her finger off my lips with a little smile. "Yeah your not to tell you the truth." I said with a teasing smile. She gave me a little punch to the arm. "Umm, Well maybe I should be going." ARE YOU CRAZY! Did you really just say those words out loud? You don't want to leave remember we have her right were we want her; she knows that I care for her. I thought to myself. "Well actually, I don't feel good so I wasn't going to go today." She said while blushing. Was that an invite? "I was thinking, ummm would you like to come watch a movie with me?" Wow I thought she just invite me to watch a movie with her. "That would be lovely, I don't really want to go either". I said trying to hide she would be the reason I would not be going to school.

We walked to her living room hand in hand and stopped in front of the movies. "What do you want to watch? She asked curious. "Hmm, maybe something scary." I thought, I could just see her cuddling up to me when she's scared. "I think I am settling of sponge bob." She said teasing, seeing if I would object. "That's fine with me." With that I gave her a wink.

She grabbed the movie off of the stand and put it in the DVD player and hit play. She sat down on the couch motioning for me to sit by her. I walked over to the couch with a brimming smile on my face; I grabbed her putting her on my lap and cuddling up to her. I thought maybe she would reject this but she didn't instead she nestled her head on my chest. I leaned down and kissed her hair. Then she leaned up and kissed my lips softly blushing a little. I wasn't really watching the movie, it was a little funny though the random choice of a kids movie. The movie pasted by but I didn't see any of it I was to focused in the person in my lap..


	10. Carried away

Chapter 10 Carried away ;) KPOV

The movie ended pretty quickly to me, I was just gazing at Bella the whole time. She leaned up numerous times closing the distance between our lips and locking them together till we both were out of air. Not like I was complaining had been longing for her like this since I first saw her. Her cheeks would always turn rosy red when she did this causing me to smile brightly. When the movie ended we just sat there for a few minutes afterwards just gazing into each other's eyes. Her eyes board into mine, of melting chocolate cream. She was beautiful- not sexy- beautiful. Beautiful describes a woman better then foul words like sexy. No never mind she was sexy, beautiful, and gorgeous all in one. I sat there kinda laughing at myself at trying to describe her. She noticed me laugh and said "What?" She was blushing big time, but I could see a little of worry in her face. "." I said letting her worrying a little more. She let her lip jet out in a pout. "I am just kidding babe." I gave her a little kiss and pecked her on the cheek.

She got up and walked into the kitchen, it was 12:33 mostly time for lunch but she reached for some cereal, that's when I came and wrapped my arms around her waist. "So are you sure were not going out?" I asked curious. "Well if you want to." She said acting like I wouldn't want her. I spun her around staring in to her eyes and pulling her chin up to meet my gaze, then I spoke "Bella I want you to be my life, I know what has happen before to you but I won't leave you I promise. Bella I love you." I said softly. I saw a tear tickle out from under her lash, I wiped it away with my finger kissing were it was. "Kasey I don't think you want to be with me, I mean look at me and then look at you. I don't deserve you." She said letting the tear fall. Did she actually think I didn't want to be with her? I told her I loved her, and that I wanted her in my life. Doesn't that count?

"Bella why don't you get it? You think I am going to end up like Him and leave you don't you?" She shook her head and agreement. "Bella what will it take? Can you just let me in, I promise babe I would never do that." I said pleading, I just want to be with her and she is the girl of my dreams. "I could try, I am sorry I am just a little afraid of being alone again." She said threw her tears, and a little shyly. "Bella I will not leave you." I kissed her assuring her that I wouldn't. "I guess in that case Bella will you be my girlfriend?" I said blushing a little. "Yes Kasey I will." She said kissing me softly.

"What time is it?" I asked to know when Sheriff Charlie would be home; I don't think he would like it if I were here when he got home. "Its 1 o'clock now." She looked at me with curious eyes. "And uh when does Charlie get home?" Hoping it wouldn't be soon. "Well usually not till 6 but he knows I don't feel good, so maybe sooner." She said with worry maybe noticing the same thing I did, that my car would give me away if he saw it and know that someone is here. "Ill be right back I am going to go park my car around the corner just in case." "Good idea" She said in agreement.

I ran outside swiftly, jumping my car and peeling out. Making it around the corner doing 60 in 7 seconds. Then stopping in front of an old oak tree, getting out and setting the alarm. Running back to the house now.

I made it to the door, should I knock? Or walk in? Just walking I told myself. I walked in looking at Bella lying on the couch. She looked tired. I walked over to her and picked her up, her eyes fluttered open widely. She was like what 110 pounds, she was light. I usually bench 250 this was nothing. " Would you like a lift Miss?" I asked chuckling. I carried her up the stairs and to her bedroom, which she pointed out. I set her down gently on the purple bedding that was on the bed. "I think I'll let you rest Hun." I said not wanting to be a burden. "No come here." She said all groggy.

I walked over to the bed to wear she was. "Come lie down with me." I walked over to the other side of the bed and lied down cuddling up next to her.

I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms like I had on the couch but lying down with covers here. I kissed her sillyish like just being funny making her laugh. Then things got steamy, we began kissing faster and intensely and more profoundly then we ever had. This made my body ache from her touch like I was scared I would leave her when I had to go home, but I would leave her with my heart. And tell her to keep it safe. We got to the point wear my shirt was coming off, showing my abs and bare tan skin.  
That's when I heard a car pull in to the driveway. RAP! RUN! I told myself


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 BPOV

OH NO!!OH!Shit! I repeated in my head. I was having a damn good time with Kasey and then my father shows up when Kasey's shirt was on the floor! Why! I was just memorized by his body, it was beautiful and handsome. I was still absorbed in gazing at his perfect body that I didn't realize someone was here until I felt him move quickly on to the floor. Then he whispered "Bella!" That's when I heard a car pull in the drive. Oh No! It was Charlie coming to check up on me, or maybe he was done with work for the day.

"Kasey can you make it to the tree outside my window?" I asked hopping that he was some sort of daredevil. Kasey ran over to my window swiftly as possible, we only had two minutes tops till Charlie would be inside the house. "Yes I can." He said excited, he must be a daredevil, which was another plus it thought. I ran over to him, he embraced me in a bear hug and gave me a sweet kiss on the nose, cheek and then finishing by giving me a strongly passionate kiss on the lips. But it went on for to long. "Uhh Kasey!?" I sort of asked freaking out because Charlie was almost inside. "Yeah baby?" He said against my lips being sweet like always. "Umm I would love for this to go on further, but my dad would so kill you if he knew you were here love!" I said urgently."Oh sorry babe, I'll see you tomorrow and ill pick you up in the morning alrighty?" He asked. "Yeah love that would be fine, be carefully on your way down please." I said pleading. "Yes I will be don't worry Hun." He said this then kissed me once again but not letting it go on for to long and stepped out my window. I waited till he was on the roof and then shut the window hurrying back to my bed roughing my hair up, making it look like I had been in bed all day.

I heard tires squealing, and I knew right there it was Kasey he had gotten down safely.  
That's when I head footsteps coming up the stairs so I rolled over silently to make it look like I was sleeping. The door creaked open and he peeked in then shut the door.

Listen to his footsteps go down stairs and then I knew I could relax. I stayed awake a little longer then I ended up falling into a dreamy sober. This was the first night I dreamed of Kasey Ivan.

KPOV

Ahh shit! I was having a good time might I say. Then I am shoved out a window on a two-story house and told to make it 20 feet down to the ground while not being caught by my girlfriend's dad. Who happens to be a sheriff, just fucking peachy I thought. I made it down fine; I had made all sorts of jumps like this before so this wasn't nothing really. I ran to my car and saw a slip of paper under the windshield wiper. I ran over grabbed it and stared at it then I realized I had a parking ticket for 150 bucks! Geez it just freaking parking spot. Whatever, I got in a started my second baby and peeled out of there, hitting 60 with in seconds weaving around the tangled corners. Making my way up to my mile long drive way. I got of the car once I pulled up to the house and went to my bedroom; my dad wasn't home what a big shocker I was used to it. So I decided to turn on so music listening to 1,2,3,4 By the Plain White T's.  
I feel asleep on my bed dreaming about Bella Swan.


	12. interresting and New

Chapter 12 Interesting and new BPOV

I woke at 6:30 the next morning and Kasey was going to pick me up at 7:45. He is too sweet and adorable, he wants to pick me up for school and be my everything. I didn't deserve him. But I was glad I had finally let him in.

I got dressed; I was wearing red skinny jeans with a black tank top and plaid flannel. I thought I looked laid back and comfortable, but just a little cute might I say. I listening to the radio while getting ready, Taylor Swift was playing her song You Belong With Me was playing...

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

I sang along with the words till I heard a knock on the door, I ran down the stairs tripping into the door more like crashing into it. I open the door seeing my handsome new boy toy, nah my new boyfriend looking stunning.  
"Are you ready babe?" Kasey asked while checking me out making me blush. "Yeah let me get my stuff then we can." I said quickly running to get my stuff. I ran back to the door and locked it.  
"Okay I am ready, lets go." I said grabbing his hand. We reached his beautiful car and he opened the door for me.

"Thank you." He was such a gentlemen "Your very welcome love."  
He got in briskly and started the car with a purr. Then hit the gas and we were off, doing 70 to school. There was no way I was ever going to be late if I rode with Kasey.  
We entered the parking lot doing 60 then Kasey hit the brakes drifting into a spot perfectly. What a nice way to attract attention. Just great I thought, but I know Kasey always love making an entrance. He got out and opened my door for me once like a gentlemen. And gave me a sweet kiss on my lips.

Then we began walking to the build while holding hands, everyone was staring at us. Look like people's eye balls were going to freaking exploded out of their heads, jeez people.

Our first class was history, not my favorite subject but it got a lot better because I had my boyfriend to make it better in that class. Kasey and I walked in hand-in-hand while everyone staring at us making me blush. We walked to our seats and there was Mike Newton sitting on my desk, just fantastic, this new anger I felt made me want to punch him ugh! He just pissed me of! I knew Kasey didn't like him either.  
"Heya Mike." I said a little annoyed and then Kasey stepped in. "Uhh Mike can you get off my girlfriends desk? So that the lady can sit. Or I'll remove you myself." Man he sounded so hot when he was being threading. That thought almost made me drool, but I caught myself.  
"Well was that a threat Mr. Ivan?" "Yes Newton it was, and I am not scared to kick the shit out you right here in front of everyone." Kasey, my babe he was deadly. That left Mike speechless and retreating backs to seat, which was right behind me.  
Mrs. Naylor called the class to order so I passed Kasey a note.

Hey, Hun thankx but you didn't have to do that.  
I Know babe but I could tell that you were annoyed and I was getting that way too, sorry if I was to harsh.  
NONo it was totally funny, I loved it. Don't worry I am fine :) actually better than fine ;) I wrote putting a wink face at the end.  
Oh okay I am better than fine to seating here next to you too hunny ;) He wrote copying me with a wink face.

Just then I saw Kasey noded forward and I realize Mrs. Naylor was walking down the row, so we stopped.

Classed pasted by quickly and the bell rang soon then it should have it felt like. Kasey walked me to my locker giving me a big hug and kissing me on my nose, forehead, and cheek then finishing with my lips. "Bye love see you at lunch, I'll save a spot for my best girl." He said charmingly and softly. "I'll be there I promise." I said kissing him on the nose and sending him on his way.

My eyes followed him down the hallway until he was gone I turned around to see an enraged Mike Newton in my face. "What the hell was that?!" He screamed at me. I didn't answer him, which caused him to even angrier.

He pinned me up against the lockers holding me there so I couldn't move putting all his body weight against me. "You could have been with me, I would have never left you, and I would've been kind and soft, and good for you." Did really have the nerve to say that, but it made the holes in my chest fester and weaken my body, when he spoke of referring to Edward, I hadn't felt this pain because Kasey took it all way.

Mike leant down locking our lips together, but I couldn't move to resist this. I had nowhere to go. Kasey Babe where are you!?? I thought. Before Mike could pull his lips off of mine someone grabbed the back of his head by his hair ripping him off of me. I looked up threw my tears which Mike had to bring the surface.

"You get off my girlfriend you sccumbag!" Kasey shouted, He was a life saver...He had save Mike from going any further and Mike was going to pay...


	13. They just don’t get it do they?

Chapter 13 They just don't get it do they?  
BPOV

So do you remember me saying how Mike was going to pay, well Kasey let him have it. After Kasey pulled him of me, Kasey slammed him against the wall on the other side of the hallway.

"Don't you EVER touch her again!" Kasey hollered at him. "And you stay away from her or ill make sure you do have a face left you ass!" With that Kasey bashed Mike hard in the face. With a smash and a blow to the face Mike was down for the count.  
He started to get back up, which I have to say wasn't the smartest thing to do with my Kasey around. Kasey sent him flying down the hallway with another blow to the face and a kick to the stomach. Mikes face was almost swollen shut, and bleeding out his nose. That would teach him not to screw with me! But then again I kinda felt bad so I stepped in.

"Kasey, leave him be." I said. "You stay away from her!" Kasey yelled in Mike's face. "Ok, ok, dude, whatever you say." Mike whimpered. Kasey let Mike go, Mike got up slow trying to run but no luck. He sped walked down the hallway as fast as his battered body would let him. "Kasey you should get to your class now." I said kinda worried that he was going to be in trouble. "Alright babe, you okay?" Kasey asked. "Yes ill be fine, thank you." "No problem anything for my best girl." He said making me blush. He kissed me on the lips then continued down the hallway. I had English next, Mike had English with me. When I walked in Mike looked at me. I knew he hated me, but I didn't really care. Mike had always been a nuisance. He's always held grudges on the people I dated, or the people who flirted with me. I tried to make him understand that we would never be together. I guess Kasey made him understand today.

When English was over we had lunch. I was kind of excited for lunch. I knew Kasey was going to save me a seat. I walked into the cafeteria and saw Kasey sitting with Eric, Angela Layla a new girl I had gotten along well with and a girl name Liv she was pretty cool to and then Liv's boyfriend named Broody. And then there was Jessica, and Lauren. I thought with disgust.

But Lauren and Jessica were trying to get with MY KASEY! Stupid hoe bags! I thought. He just kept pushing them away but then Jessica came and sat on his lap. Which made me really agitated. I watched Kasey move quickly dumping her on to the floor. Ha Ha! I started laughing.

"YOU STUPID ASS JERK!" she said screaming so everyone looked at her. She was just making a bigger fool of herself.  
"Oh I am sorry, but I don't want some slut all over me, sorry to break it to you what you really are." He said laughing and smiling. Jessica and Lauren got up and stormed off and out of the back exit.

Kasey turned around looking at me the he was shocked that I was there. I ran to him, he embraced me in a hug lifting me a little of the ground.  
"Bella I am sorry! I didn't have anything to do with that, I was tr-.." I put my finger on his lips hushing him. "Kasey Hun I know, I saw the whole thing." I said proudly with a grin. "Well I have a spot for you! Like I said I was going to have." He said beaming with a smile.

I sat down looking up at his beautiful face and he smiled his brilliant smile back.  
I saw Mike sitting by himself at a table. Next to me was Angela. "Hey Bella, looks like your cheering up." Angela said still a little shock with what has happen with Mike and the Hoe Bags. "Yeah." I replied. I smiled up to Kasey. "So Bella, you and Kasey are like… a thing now, right?" Liv said.

"Bella I… I am glad your getting over it now. I know how bad Ed… he hurt you." she replied. I looked down. Kasey took his finger and lifted my chin up. "Babe, there's no need to be sad." Kasey said. He had a way to make me smile even when I'm in my deepest pit of despair. "I know." I replied. Then, he kissed me. I blushed and he laughed at me, which made me blush even more.

"So, does Mike hate me now?" I asked Angela and Layla. "I think he hates all of us. What happened anyway?" Layla asked. "Well, he kissed Bella." Kasey replied pissed, so I reached over and grabbed his hand calming him. "Yikes" Angela said poking her fork into her salad. "Yeah, so I taught him a lesson." Kasey said. "You fought him?" Angela said curious. "I wouldn't call it a fight, I picked him up by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall and told him not to touch her again." Kasey replied leaving out a couple details, like how his face looked like it was smashed against the curb. Angela popped her lips into a little 'o'.

"So Bella, got yourself a bad-boy this time around?" Layla asked. "He's not a bad boy." I replied. "You mean, he's not a bad boy after almost everyone saw him pull into a parking spot going 60 this morning." Liv said. I blushed. "Okay maybe just a little." I said with a little evil grin.

"Well, Bella, do you want to leave early?" Kasey asked me. "Whatever you want." I replied. I had never skipped school before so I was kinda shocked when I agreed, but anything to be with Kasey. "But, we'd have to go back to your house." he said. "Fine. Charlie won't be home till 6." I replied. "Okay then. Let's go. See ya!" he said to everyone. I waved bye to them and grabbed Kasey's hand and walked out of the cafeteria doors.

We pulled into the drive-way and went up to my room. "Shall we start off where we finished last time?" Kasey asked. I smiled an evil smile up at him and he started kissing me. Before I knew it, we were on the bed. Total De-ja-vu…


	14. Total Dejavu

Chapter 14 Total De-ja-vu BPOV

So total dejavu was a little of an understatement. So I mean by is Kasey's shirt was on the floor once again but my dad came home! FREAK! What the hell am I suppose to do! Kasey's car was still out front, so there was no way I could just shove Kasey out the window and tell him to go. So we were screwed!

"Shit!" Kasey yelled. "Is your dad going to kill me?" Kasey asked, like he didn't want to die. "Okay, well hurry up and put on your shirt and run downstairs and sit on the couch." I said trying to make seem like Kasey was watching a movie or something. "Oh! And on your way down put in a movie!" "Alrighty babe!" Kasey called from downstairs.  
CRAP! CRAP! I thought hoping Charlie wouldn't see threw me. I hurried and got dressed but stayed in my bedroom intil Charlie walked in.

"BELLA!" Charlie shouted from downstairs. "Oh hello there, who are you may I ask?" I amused he was talking to Kasey.

"Hi Mr. Swan. I am Kasey." He said nervously. "Can I have a last name son?" Charlie's voice growing in volume. "Yes sorry. I am Kasey Ivan, I am new in town." "Hmmm. I see. Bella! Where are you?" Crap hopefully he isn't pissed at me. But now I am going to have to announce to Charlie that Kasey is my boyfriend.

"Uhh yeah dad I am here." I said kinda scared. "Well who the hell this guy? I come home to see another car in my spot, and then I come inside he's sitting on the couch and your upstairs!" He said getting angrier. "Well dad I wanted to introduce you to my new boyfriend. This is Kasey." Charlie and Kasey's jaws both dropped. Kasey had to see this coming; it was only a matter of time. "Bella. I don't think you need one of them!" Charlie said shocked, he wanted me to get over Edward didn't he? "Dad. Listen you want me to get over Edward. Don't you?" I replied, I was surprised that it didn't hurt that bad to say his name, let alone think it.

Charlie was speechless. "Dad Kasey helps me get over him, Kasey makes me feel whole again." I said blushing; I could not believe I just said that in front of Charlie. "Well Bella are you sure? Kasey you better not leave her, so help me if you do.." That showed me how much Charlie really cared and saw right threw me the past 6 months.

"I guess if you're sure Bells. But ill be watching you Kasey." Charlie said with a warning threat.

"Yes dad I am sure about Kasey." I said walking over to him hugging him. Kasey really brought me out of my shell. Charlie took one look at me and walked in the kitchen.  
Kasey walked over to me grabbing my hand and towing me out the door.

"Hey babe, Uhh since I met your dad do you want to meet mine?" He asked curiously  
"Umm..Sure." I said nervously. "Don't worry I won't be as bad as that Hun." Kasey said pulling my chin up to look at him, he then gave me a overzealous kiss which sent my head spinning until I heard "HMP!" I pulled away blushing timidly. "Um dad I am going to meet Kasey's dad, is that okay?" I asked embarrassed with what just happen. "Yeah.. Just don't be out to late you have school tomorrow." He said still trying to act like a serious father.

Kasey walked over to his car and opened the door for me. "Thank you." I replied to him. He ran over to his door hopping in, starting the car and turning down the music since we were still in front of Charlie. Kasey backed out slowly, and going about 30 until we were out of site of Charlie's view.

Soon as we were Kasey hit the accelerator, making up to 80 in 5 seconds. "Oh we have to go to the dealership that's where my dad is and I need to trade in my car." Kasey said. "Why are you trading in this pretty car?" I asked curiously "Oh I would like to get a convertible, since it's getting to be not as rainy here love." He said leaning over giving me a kiss.

We pulled into the dealership way faster then needed, and came to a sudden stop. "Okay were here let's see were he's at." Kasey said grabbing my hand  
We walked into the dealership to someone screaming in the phone.. "YOU DON'T GET IT! I WANTED THAT CAR HERE TODAY DAMN IT!" This guy shrieked into his phone, but this guy kinda looked like Kasey a little. Kasey bent down to my ear and whispered "Sorry babe he's kinda cranky right now." To tell you the truth this guy frightens me a little. "WHATEVER I DON"TCARE IF ITS NOT HERE TONIGHT THEN ITS NOT A DEAL!" He screamed into the phone slamming it shut, and took a deep breath.

"Hi son sorry about that." He said looking at me. "And who's this?" he asked curiously  
"Dad this is Bella. My girlfriend." Kasey stated proudly "Oh hello there. I am Coby Ivan." He said holding out his hand for a shake. "Hello, nice to meet you. I am Bella Swan." I said still a little timid.

"Well son I have to get going but.." "Actually dad can I trade for the convertible?" Kasey said pleadingly. "Yeah yeah it's in the back leave you old car in its place." "Alrighty sure." "Please excuse my behavior." He said grabbing my hand giving it a kiss? Um my boyfriends dad it hitting on me! Wow awkward! "Oh no problem sir." I looked at Kasey to see his eyes almost out of his skull. Shocked that his father was hitting on his girlfriend.

"Yeah dad leave now! I'll see you tonight!" Kasey said harshly and pissed.  
We started walking away before he could respond.


	15. Awkward But Miraculous

Chapter 15 Awkward But Miraculous BPOV

Wow umm that was different and totally unusual for me at least. And talk about disgusting! What is he like 50 maybe older!

"Babe I am so sorry." Kasey kept apologizing sincerely.

"Lets go to the bathroom and washing wipe off all that nasty old man slobber." He spoke with a sickened face. I couldn't help but chuckle with how serious he was and horrified but he was right that was just plain ill.

"Kasey hun it's okay its not your fault." I said so he would stop bashing himself about it. It's not his fault his dad is like a 50-year-old creeper that hits on his son's girlfriends. Kasey walked me to the bathroom like a little kid holding my non-slobbery hand. We walking inside shutting the door locking it, I would have thought that Kasey would have stayed outside giving time to myself but he didn't which I didn't have a problem with and was totally fine with.

I felt like a small child while Kasey washed my hand.

"Okay give me your hand sweetheart." He said acting all parent-ish; he was so charming my goodness! He must have washed my hand at least three times if not more.

"Okay all done!" He said getting all excited like a father and his daughter he was going to be a grand father when he has children. He than took my hand kissing it passionately.

"Kasey your such a goofball! Come over here." I pulled him by his shirt tugging him to me.

"Oh naughty are we?" He spoke trying to be funny and succeeding with a smirk. He pushed me against the wall then we got carried away. I mean if you would to if you had a boyfriend as cute and lovable and compassionate as Kasey.

We were giggling and laughing loudly. He was making faces and talking in weird voices, he was so adorable.

I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to pee myself.

"Kasey stop it! Stop it!" I shouted while laughing. He just kept tickling me making me squirm.

"Umm excuse me sorry for interrupting whatever is going on in there but I would like to go pee sometime here today." Whomever this person outside the door sounded pretty pissed. I wonder how long he has been waiting there.

Kasey and I button up our shirts back up, but we both had messy hair like the sex hair you hear people talk about but we didn't do that we were just having a good time laughing a giggling in the bathroom. I am sure everyone outside the bathroom could hear all of are giggles. And then just think about what our hair is going to look like to them. This should be good. I thought with a small silent chuckle.

Kasey opened the door and pulled me by my hand to something I didn't want to see at the moment. Guess who was outside the door, no other then Billy Black, just marvelous. I deliberated.

"Oh Bella! Uhh nice to see you." He said throwing an odd glare at Kasey's hand over mine.

"Hey Billy, umm what you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"I could ask you the same."

"Oh this is Kasey my boyfriend." I smiled widely looking up at Kasey.

"That's great! Hey son names Billy Black." He held his out for a shake. Nut I knew the meaning in his words right away. No longer could I feel the daggers trying to penetrate my heart. Kasey is my safe harbor and my relief in life.

"Well I got to get going Bella, ill talk to you soon tell Charlie I said hi or I might just call him later." Great I notion just great.

"Tell Jake is said hi!" I called over my shoulder.

"Sure thing." He called back.

Kasey and I walked to the back of the dealership where the car Kasey sought after remain for us.

"Bella would you ever let me get you a car?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know hun I really do like my truck." If he were to get me a new car I would consider having a truck. I guess there are times to gain a changed heart.

"Well baby come with me and I'll show you what I had in mind." Kasey spoke kindly towing me behind him to a new part of the dealership.

"Here we are my love." Kasey carted me towards a gleaming attractive deep blue midnight color truck. It was small Nissan quad cab pick-up. I know I fought with Edward about my truck but this is Kasey and he is bringing the best out in me.

"So hunny what do you think? I won't force you to like it or get it. I just want to show you what you truly mean to me." He spoke with a gentle grin. Then kissed me on the forehead.

"Kasey babe I love it but I don't know if I can accept this, I defiantly love it thought! Its so cute." I said while becoming teary eyed.

9 months ago I thought my life was over when my first love walked out on me without a backward glance. Then 8 months ago a new guy walks in my life and has a seat so to speak and talks that place in my heart filling in the massive gaping hole. I never thought this could happen to me again, I needed so much repair I considered I would die from the crushing despair.

I have been together with Kasey for 8 all most 9 incredible months. I know Kasey will forever and always have my back.

And I know Kasey can't live forever but I am will and looking forward to spending the rest of my eternity with him.

I am done with the super natural world.


End file.
